The Phantom Letters
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: Two months after entire ordeal. The name tells you what it's about... slightly. Just R&R and you'll see!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: TT I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Les Miserables (hence the quote in the beginning). Happy? -  
  
_To love another person  
  
Is to see the face of God..._ - from _Les Miserables_

_  
_  
_The Phantom Letters  
_  
_Christine's POV_

_  
  
_ Picking up the pen quietly, I sighed, tracing my fingertips over a small piece of paper. I touched the pen to the paper, beginning to write neatly, my eyes a sapphire cloud of distant thoughts. It had been two months since that night. Two months. Two dreadfully long months, in which my thoughts had never deserted him. Every day, I had written him a letter; and every day, I awaited a reply, knowing there would be none. Letting out another soft sigh, I continued to write.  
  
_Dearest Erik, Even though I know you shall never reply to these, I continue to write them only because they allow me to keep a firm grasp of my sanity. I know that I have apologized numerous times for my foolishness and my reluctance to recognize my true feelings for you. As I ponder over how it would have been if I only had stayed, tears are brought to my eyes, for I know how different and less painful life would have been. You own my soul, Erik. You stole it the first time you began to sing to me through my mirror. You have never returned it, yet I don't know if I want you to. The wedding is to be in two weeks; and although I do not wish to go through with it, I feel I have no other choice, dear Erik. I have postponed it repeatedly, only causing my feelings for you to wrench my heart even more. Please, write back if you get this letter.  
With love,_

_ Christine  
_  
Drawing in a shaky breath, I carelessly dropped the pen on the white table. Tiny tears fell, landing on the letter. Wiping them away, I folded the paper, rising to have it sent. I knew Erik wouldn't respond, but I wrote that last sentence in every letter, in hopes that someday he would. Handing it to Julian, Raoul's servant, I presented a weak smile.

"Please take this to the Opera House, Julian. Just leave it at the Rue Scribe as always." I directed him quietly.

"Of course, Mademoiselle Daae!" He exclaimed, gently grasping the letter as he climbed on a brown and white horse. "Giddy up, Sandy."

As I watched him disappear into the distance, I turned on my heel. Making my way back inside, my heart was heavy as always. Curling up on the couch before the fireplace, I sat in the silence, staring at the flames. I was alone in the house. I had given the servants the day off, and Raoul was on a business trip. Julian was only here because he insisted on staying for at least half the day. Smiling slightly, my flames reflected in my eyes. Soon, the smile was wiped away, for memories of the wedding came to me, causing me to chew anxiously on my bottom lip.

Lying down, my eyes never left the fireplace. Oh, how the fire reminded me of him! They blazed passionately, appearing extremely intimidating. Throwing a glance at the diminutive candle on the table beside me, I furrowed my brow. The little flame flickered every so often, seeming so helpless. However, my eyes darted from the fireplace to the candle many times. Both could easy devour a house, a field, anything. All it took was something to set it off... something to knock the candle over, or something to permit the fire to catch onto it. Erik was the same way. All it took was something to infuriate him, and his anger was exactly like fire – furiously flaming. I shivered, remembering one unforgettable time when I discovered his temper... It had been when I unmasked him. Nonetheless, the fire also symbolized his passion. The passion that was displayed in his eyes was never-ending and exhilarating. Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes, deciding it was best to take a nap...

A/N: My apologies. I didn't mean to make this first chapter short (the second might be as well), but the others won't be so short! I just needed something to start this new phic off! Please R&R!


	2. The Forlorn Darkness

_There's a darkness _

_Which comes without a warning..._ from _Les Miserables_  
  
A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the quick, kind reviews! I appreciate it so much! Hugs to my first reviewers

_Erik's POV_

My black cloak and Nadir trailed me as I silently made my way across the banks of the lake.

"Daroga, must you always be here?" I inquired dully, a half smile playing on my lips.

"Of course, I must. I'm your conscious, and I'm here to keep you out of trouble." He replied with all sincerity.

Rolling my eyes, I was searching for it. By 'it', I meant her letter. Every day, I had received a letter from her. They never ceased to arrive, but I never responded. No, I couldn't. I couldn't allow her to know I was still here. She deserved better than a cold-blooded monster such as myself. Finally, my yellow eyes caught something white. A small letter was tucked under the gate of Rue Scribe. Picking up the letter, I slipped it in my coat pocket.

"You tire me, Daroga." I sighed, slightly irritated, yet his presence was always somewhat amusing.

"Ah, but you do not tire me, my friend." Nadir answered me, crossing his arms. Catching a glimpse of the letter, he tilted his dark head. "What is that?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I stated coldly, raising an eyebrow. "Please, leave me."

Sighing, he nodded slowly. "Fine, Erik. I will see you tomorrow." He added lightly, exiting through the rusty gate.

Smirking, I returned to my house. I removed the letter from my pocket, gracefully dropping my fedora and cloak on a chair. Beginning a fire, I took a seat on the divan, my fingers eagerly untying the string that was fastened around the note. Opening the paper, my eyes read her tender words intensely, not missing a single word. When the letter unfortunately came to an end, I mentally noted the few tearstains that lay in various places on the paper.

Sighing deeply, I rose, approaching the Louis-Philippe room. Opening a drawer to a wooden dresser, I placed a heartbroken kiss to the letter before placing it inside. But it was not alone. Accompanied by it were copious other letters from my beloved angel. Reluctantly closing the drawer, I left the room, choking back tears. I silently restrained myself from dashing to the Chagny estate and taking her amorously into my arms, and suppressed the urge to reply to her hopeful, yet regretful letter. Returning to my seat on the divan, I removed my mask, merely staring at it for a few moments. My stare soon transformed into a glare as I hurled it across the room, shattering a vase in the process. A single tear traveled down my malformed cheek, making its way to my twisted lips. I could taste the salty tear on my tongue as I clenched the arm seat.

"Damn that mask! Damn my accursed face! Damn my entire life!" I roared into the vacant air about me, drained from the constant despondency I had been forced to live in.

Sitting quietly for a moment, I stood, retrieving my rejected mask from the broken glass. Rapidly pulling my hand back, I looked down at my finger. Scarlet blood seeped out slightly, indisputably cut from the glass. However, the sight of blood had never fazed me, for I had unfortunately seen blood countless times in my lifetime. Carefully grasping my mask and returning it to my face, I made my way to the kitchen, rinsing off my finger with the cool water. Tying a small piece of material around my slender finger, I returned to the Louis-Philippe room. Pulling out a piece of paper, I began to write, ignoring the nagging voice scolded me, rebuking what I was doing.  
  
_My dear Christine, I have received the great amount of letters from you, and I must say that hearing from you means the world to me. But please forget me, my love. Marry your Viscomte and live a blissful life. I want you to be happy...  
_  
Giving a frustrated sigh, I crumpled the paper, swiftly going to the fireplace. Tossing it into the flames, I hastily thrust a lamp to the floor. Clenching my fists, I resignedly dropped on the settee, rubbing my temples. I could imagine her. Every time I read one of her letters, I could see her beautiful face, glowing with hope and childlike wonder. I could visualize her long golden-blonde hair bouncing in playful curls as her exquisite, melodic laughter filled the atmosphere. I could envisage her sparkling eyes of cerulean innocence. I longed to meet my misshapen lips to those claret lips once more, tasting the sweetness of my angel. Resting my chin in my hand, I blinked a few times. My gaze settled on the diminishing fire, my thoughts racing, as I began to wonder what she was doing at this exact moment.

_Oh, Christine..._ I thought forlornly.  
  
A/N: R&R please! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Hopeful Wishing and a Surprise

A/N: (Shuffles feet and lowers eyes to the ground) well... I feel terrible! I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER. (Sniffles) I hope y'all can forgive me, please! And I'll make sure to updated "Strange, yet wonderful"... very, very soon for those of you that read that one as well. (Gives out brownies to waiting reviewers).  
  
A/N: Flashbacks are written like _{{this}}_ :-) R&R!  
  
_"I've heard it said  
  
That people come into our lives  
  
For a reason  
  
Bringing something we must learn _

_And we are led to those _

_Who help us most to grow _

_If we let them _

_And we help them in return. _

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _

_But I know I'm who I am today _

_Because I knew you..."_ – from _Wicked_, the musical.  
  
_Christine's POV_  
  
Yawning, my eyes fluttered open, revealing the dead fire and the bright sun peering through the window. Sitting up quickly, I scratched my head, carelessly pushing my tousled blonde ringlets behind my ears. I rose from the divan, unsuccessfully attempting to straighten out my hopelessly wrinkled dress. Grasping the railing, I made my way quietly up the staircase, only to be surprisingly met with the maid, Jessica. She blew hastily at a stray, russet curl that had fallen from her coiled bun that sat neatly on top of her head.

"Oh, Jessica!" I exclaimed, blinking several times. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"My apologies, Mademoiselle." She smiled, clutching a few towels to her chest as her blue-gray eyes appeared rested and regenerated from her day of rest. "But since you gave us the day off yesterday, I decided to arrive here early today."

Returning the smile wearily, my eyes befell the towels in her hands. "May I please have one of those? I'm going to go take a bath."

"Of course, ma'am." Jessica replied politely, placing a towel into my waiting hands. "Have a nice day, Mademoiselle." She added, resuming her walk downstairs.

"You, too." I called after her, continuing my journey towards the opposite way. Entering my silent room, I shut the door. I threw a sorrowful glance at my full-length mirror, numerous memories sweeping over me as they always did. Clearing my throat, I ambled into the bathroom that was adjoined to my bedroom, closing the door partially. I slipped off my scarlet dress, dropping it to the floor and placing the dry towel on a stool.

Running the water, I leaned over the bathtub, savoring the feel of the steam rising from the hot water. I carefully stepped into the tub, chewing on my lip. Eyes closed, I lay down, sighing pensively. After a couple of hours, I emerged from the water; well, I'm sure it hadn't been that long, but it did seem like it. Perhaps it was only half an hour. Drying off I wrapped the towel tightly around my body, letting the water out. I laughed lightly as I wiped the fog off the mirror, revealing my flushed face and soaked ringlets that fell to my waist. Leaving the bathroom, I began to change into an emerald dress, but soon decided against it as I changed into an azure one; a memory came back to me as I tied the bodice.

_{{Leaving the comfort of my bedroom, I decide to explore the remainder of the enchanted house on the lake. Yes, I must admit that I did indeed sleep well. In fact, I had slept better than I ever had before, but this house was strange and new to me... as well as its owner._

_"You look quite ravishing in blue, my dear." A quiet, yet commanding voice states, evidently speaking of my outfit._

_ Rapidly spinning on my heel, I am met with the inexplicable masked face that had brought me here the night before._

_ "It matches your angelic eyes perfectly, Christine." He continues, moving closer to me, his graceful hand brushing a curl out of my face._

_ I am trembling, yet I cannot move; it's as if his voice is keeping me in a trance...}}_

Shaking my head, I violently pushed those thoughts away. I pulled my damp hair up, permitting a few curls to freely fall, framing my face. Abruptly, I remembered my letter!

_What if he replied?_ I silently asked myself, newfound excitement stirring in my blood. Starting to dash down the stairs, my steps suddenly came to a halt. _What am I saying? He has never replied to my letters..._ I debated myself, chewing on my bottom lip. _But he could have! Maybe today is different!_

Darting past Jessica, who was dusting the dining room, I bumped into the other maid, Ashley.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle!" She apologized loudly, blushing. "I should watch where I am going!"

"Oh, no!" I quickly assured her with a smile. "It was my fault. I suppose I was a bit too excited, and I didn't see you."

Smiling, she ran her hand through her raven black hair that fell a little ways past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes displayed embarrassment, as there was still a pink color to her tan cheeks.

"Where were you off to so quickly, Mademoiselle?" Ashley laughed merrily, adding softly, "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I was just waiting for a letter, dear... That's all."

"Oh, I see!" She gave me an expressive smile, winking, "A letter from the Viscomte?"

Returning her grin, I guiltily nodded. "Yes... a letter from Raoul." I lied.

"Good day, ma'am!" She said happily, returning to the kitchen.

Picking up my skirts, I scurried outside. Julian was singing gleefully, urging his horse to continue. Tipping his hat, he beamed down at me.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Daae!" He cried, always apparently joyful. "May I help you?"

"Good morning. I told you, please, call me Christine." I replied sweetly, wringing my hands. "Actually, I just wanted to ask you if there are any letters for me, Julian."

Sighing, he studied my hopeful expressions on my face. I asked this of him every day. "No, I'm sorry." Julian answered sympathetically, "Who are you waiting a response from? I mean, who are you sending letters to every day? Perhaps, I could find them for you." He suggested.

"Oh, no. That's quite all right." A soft sigh escaped my mouth, adding very softly, "You wouldn't find him..." Lifting my eyes, I flashed a fake smile. "Good day."

"Good day... Christine." He called, saying my name with a warm chuckle.

Smiling, I returned to my bedroom. Sitting down at my vanity, I clasped a pen tightly, removing a piece of paper from a wooden drawer. Pressing the ink to the paper, I lightly tapped my foot.

_Dear Erik, _

_ Today, I dashed outside in hopes that a reply from you would be waiting for me, but, like always, I found none. A simple note from you, assuring me that you're alive would mean the world to me, Erik! I suppose it is asking too much. Perhaps, you are still angry with me. No doubt you are... Anyway, the thoughts of the upcoming wedding continue to bother me! I need to know you're all right. I need to know you're alive... I need to know you forgive me, Erik. I need to hear you say that you don't need me. I need to hear you say that you don't love me so I can go through with this marriage, as difficult and painful as it may be; and as much as I just simply want you to hold me again, I'm not sure if you still have feelings for me... Even if you are furious with me, I will continue to write these because, as I said in my previous letter, I need to keep a firm grasp of my sanity... _

The front door creaking open downstairs interrupted my thoughts. Furrowing my brow, I dropped the pen, moving to my door. I peered out, the sight before me causing my eyes to become as wide as dinner plates.

"Christine? Are you home?"

A/N: (Innocent smile) HEHEHE! Cliffhanger! Bum, bum, bum! Who could it be? Is it Erik? Is it Raoul? Is it Meg? Hmm, I suppose you'll have to review! (winks) 


	4. Unadulterated Loathing

A/N: (beams) Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I am going to try extremely hard to keep this updated regularly! This chapter is in Erik's POV.   
  
_"Loathing!  
  
Unadulterated loathing!  
  
For your face _

_Your voice _

_Your clothing! _

_Let's just say, I loathe it all!"_ - From _Wicked_, the musical.

_Erik's POV_  
  
I paced uneasily around the gate of Rue Scribe, knocking things over here and there. What was wrong with me? Ah, yes. I was awaiting the arrival of her daily letter; but it had yet to reach its destination. Clearing my throat, I ran my hand through my black hair, sighing exasperatedly. Yes! This time, I would answer it! Leaning a nearby tree, I closed my eyes for a mere moment, crossing my arms.

"Oh, my darling..." I murmured to the barren atmosphere. "You have no idea how much I love you... and how much hearing from you each day means to me..."

"Now, Erik." Came a chuckling voice. "You know, I just don't feel that way about you, my friend."

Rapidly spinning around, I grasped the lasso, only to release it as my eyes befell a smiling Nadir. I rolled my eyes, quietly taking a seat in front of the tree.

"Shut up, Daroga." I told him coldly, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I only wished to see my good friend." He answered, gracelessly plopping down beside me. "What are you so anxious about?"

"It's none of your bloody business!" I snapped, turning my head to glare at him.

Eyes widening, Nadir simply stared at me.

My eyes softened as my shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, but my patience is short today."

"Ah, your patience is always short, Erik." He retorted, laughing quietly. "What are you waiting for? Another letter from her?"

It was my turn to gawk at him. "How did you know about those?"

"I know I'm obviously not as smart as you, Erik," Nadir's voice dripped with sarcasm as a grin seemed to be painted on his tan face, "But I'm not completely brainless."

Smirking, I resumed staring blankly out before me. "It hasn't come, Nadir... It hasn't showed up. It always comes at the same time every day... What if she's hurt?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper, "I was even going to reply this time..."

"_No_, Erik!" Nadir abruptly stood, "No! No, no, no, no, and no! You let her go, and now you must keep true to that. Don't make her so nervous and restless. Allow her to relax for once! Let her _be_."

"Fine." I growled, rising from my seat as well. "Promise me that you'll leave her alone."

Silence.

"_Promise me_."

"Fine... I promise." I responded, clenching my teeth. "Goodbye, Daroga."

"Goodbye, Erik." Nadir sighed, scratching his head.

As soon as I was quite sure that he was out of sight, I immediately dashed in the direction of the de Chagny estate, not even taking a moment to hesitate. Promise? _Hah_! I had also promised Nadir I would never kill again. Did that happen? I didn't think so. After a half an hour journey, I ultimately arrived at the large house. Approaching it exceptionally quietly and cat-like, I made my way to the back garden, where I knew Christine's room to be.

Yes, I openly admit I had been here before. Some nights, I merely climbed up a close tree and stood on her balcony, watching my love sleep. At times, she would wake up, screaming from a horrendous nightmare. At those times, I only desired to dart in there, take her comfortingly into my arms, and tell her everything was all right. At other times, she would sleep peacefully for the entire night, truly appearing as if she were an angel from Heaven. Yes, the entire night. I remained on that balcony for the entire night several times! I believe I could watch her sleep forever.

Now, she was calmly sitting at her vanity... writing. Pulling my fedora lower over my masked face, I sighed. Paranoid. That's what I was. Extremely paranoid... Her hair was damp and delicately pulled up into a curly bun, her golden-blonde hair framing her angelic face. Christine's crystal-blue eyes sparkled with fresh tears as she continued to write, permitting the salty tears to freely travel down her rosy cheeks. Smirking, I noticed the outfit she had donned earlier. It was blue just like her eyes... I had told her that once.

Suddenly, Christine's head turned towards her door, as she raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head, absentmindedly dropping the pen on top of the unfinished letter. I furrowed my brow. Leaving the balcony, I returned to the front before she could reach the door. I concealed myself behind an oak tree, my curiosity soon transforming into unadulterated loathing. The boy. That foppish, idiotic Viscomte! There he waited in the open doorway. I lifted my eyes to Christine, who was standing at the top of the marble staircase. Her innocent eyes had expanded greatly; however, she seemed to be staring directly at me! Silently cursing myself, I returned to my hiding place behind the tree.

_Damn! Damn it!_ I scolded myself silently. _You bloody idiot! Be careful!_

Peering my head slightly from behind a branch full of healthy leaves, I watched the couple. He swiftly took her into his arms, spinning her around. Yes, that made my grip on my cape become tighter; but the deep, romantic kiss he bombarded her with was what made my blood furiously boil. As he embraced her again, I assured myself that I was completely obscured behind the tree, for her shocked eyes were now wandering everywhere. They appeared as if they were desperately searching for something. I could hear the boy laugh merrily about something that was most likely not even the least bit humorous. As he gently shut the door, Christine reluctantly allowed him, her gaze remaining on the spot where I was hidden. Suppressing an outraged cry, I returned to my house with a heavy heart and a solemn expression.

A/N: Okay, okay. Before you review (which I hope is what you were going to do... ;-)), I just want to say that do not fret! Just keep in mind that I am a HUGE E/C shipper. :-) Remember that, m'dears! All right! That's all I wanted to say! 


End file.
